My Best Friend
by Woman-of-the-night
Summary: "The relationship between them was instantaneous. The boys were complete opposites from each other but at the same time they fit well together." Jackson&Danny have been friends for years but Jackson suddnely realizes he has feelings for Danny. Slash.


**Alright guys! So here's another couple story for the Teen Wolf Couple Mission (yes, that's the official name I gave it :P). This one is Jackson/Danny and it was actually started forming after I listened to My Best Friend by Tim McGraw (that's where the title came from...yeah not my best title...) so I have to thank the song for helping me brainstorm. I actually really liked writing this one-shot a lot. **

**Thanks to Mordraugsereg and Kar3 B3ar for beta-ing this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Best Friend<strong>

* * *

><p>Jackson was an expert in disappointment. He had lived it all his life. His birth parents had not wanted him and they had left him. He had been bounced around foster homes for years on end until he met the parents he had now. Sure, they loved him, but Jackson felt that he still had no one he could count on. He was tired of hurting.<p>

Then one day in middle school, his first day of middle school in Beacon Hills, he met a small Hispanic boy. The boy's name was Danny and they were joined at the hip the moment Danny helped Jackson after he got punched in the face by some eighth grade punk.

The relationship between them was instantaneous. The boys were complete opposites from each other but at the same time they fit well together. Jackson had stopped feeling alone because Danny was always there.

As the years passed by, the friendship only grew stronger even though the obvious differences between them became more pronounced.

When high school came, Danny began to become more studious while Jackson began to go out with every girl he laid eyes on. Everything for them changed; their bodies, their style, their likes and dislikes but the one thing always remained the same was the happiness and peace they found in the friendship between them. They only got closer. As the differences grew their friendship did as well.

The day Danny came out had been a shock to everyone but Jackson. He had already known his best friend was gay, after all, he did know Danny better than Danny knew himself. After that day, Jackson took it upon himself to watch out for him. He would be damned if anyone messed with his Danny.

When Jackson started to date Lydia, Danny had been supportive even though both of them knew he was only doing it because Jackson thought it was expected from him. No matter how many times Danny told Jackson that he didn't need to be the perfect jock, Jackson ignored him.

No matter what Jackson did Danny always supported him. Danny believed in him the way nobody else really did, that only pushed Jackson to be more perfect because he didn't want to let Danny down.

Their sophomore year really tested their relationship. Jackson begun to distance himself from Danny to hang out with Scott McCall, the rising lacrosse hot shot, and Danny usually got left behind. Jackson was always busy splitting his time between Lydia and Scott that there was barely any time left for anything else.

They missed each other, but neither one would admit it or say anything about it. It had been a year of distant waves and smiles. Danny began to hang out with a different crowd consisting mainly of Stiles Stilinski, Greenburg, and the new girl Allison Argent. It wasn't until the end of the year that the two boys patched things up again.

* * *

><p><em>Danny was lying down on his bed, thinking about Jackson and how different things were for them. He missed his best friend but he didn't want to seem needy so he never said anything.<em>

_Danny sat up when there was a 'cluck' at his window. He frowned and tried to listen._

'_Cluck!'_

"_What the hell…." he murmured under his breath as he got off of his bed; he peered out of the window and found a smiling Jackson looking up at him, holding a plastic bag in one hand and in the other a couple of movies. Danny shook his head, "What hell are you doing here Jacks?"_

_Jackson smiled wider and shrugged his shoulders, "Can I come up?" Danny's eyes twinkled and he stepped aside, opening the window further. He was thankful his window was right next to the fire escape._

_Once Jackson glided into this bedroom, Danny took the bag out of his hand and inspected the contents inside. He smiled as he saw all of their favorite types of junk food and candy in the bag. Their standard movie night snacks. "Did you come here for a movie night?"_

_Jackson hurled himself into Danny's bed, bouncing slightly before he settled down, his hands crossed behind his head. "Yeah, we barely talked this year and I miss you…" his eyes didn't stray from the ceiling. _

_Danny took a seat on his bed and slowly let himself fall next to Jackson, "I've missed you too Jacks; it's been a crazy year huh?"_

_Jackson hummed his agreement and slowly removed a hand from under his head to grab one of Danny's hands, interlacing their fingers. They didn't comment on it, it was a silent rule. Danny turned his head to gaze at Jackson, admiring his perfect features. "So…what movies did you bring?"_

_Jackson turned his head, their noses nearly touching, and grinned broadly, "The Wolfman and Paranormal Activity. I know they are your favorites."_

_He smiled and got up to put one of the movies into his DVD player. Grabbing the bag of food, he settled back into his bed, and sighed in contentment when Jackson snuggled into his side._

_He had his best friend back and Danny couldn't be happier. _

* * *

><p>While Danny had been completely supportive of Jackson's relationship with Lydia, Jackson had blown a gasket when Danny got his first boyfriend. Everything about Lucas Galesburg rubbed Jackson the wrong way. The way he talked, walked, ate. The music he liked was horrible; his taste in movies was disgusting. Jackson just couldn't see what his best friend saw in the idiot.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Jackson! Stop being such an asshole to him!" Danny screamed at his best friend. They stood in the kitchen; Lucas was in the living room, watching some horror movie.<em>

"_Look Danny, I'm sorry! I just don't get what you see in the guy! He's completely wrong for you!" Jackson huffed out as he slammed the refrigerator door closed. _

"_No he's not! We have a lot in common and I get along great with him. You're the only one with an issue here! Why can't you just be happy for me?"_

"_I'll be happy when you find someone who deserves you!" Jackson shouted at him, breaths came out in puffs._

_Lucas sighed from the living room. He could hear everything that was being said. To him, it was obvious that Danny's friend had feelings for him but was too scared to own up to them. If the way Danny talked about Jackson and stared at him where any clues, Lucas knew that Danny also had feelings for the other. Lucas was just in the way._

"_What? You mean like how Lydia deserves you?" Danny shouted back, he couldn't understand why Jackson was so against Lucas. Jackson froze, eyes narrowing. He backed Danny against the kitchen counter, trapping him between his body and the cold marble. Danny's breath hitched, what was Jackson doing?_

"_Don't go there Danny. Lydia has nothing to do with this," Jackson warned staring deeply into Danny's dark brown eyes. Danny could barely process coherent thought, his eyes involuntarily darted to Jackson's lips, and suddenly the room felt like it was the fiery pits of hell itself. _

_Jackson leaned in close, unsure of what he was doing. _

"_Danny?" the sound of Lucas' voice from somewhere near the kitchen doorway broke whatever spell had fallen over the two of them. Jackson stepped away quickly. He looked at Danny for a moment before he ran out of the kitchen and Danny heard the front door slam._

_Lucas walked into the kitchen, his eyes still looking towards where Jackson had disappeared. "Did I make him leave?"_

_Danny tried to control his heart rate, tried to forget that look in Jackson's eyes. "No, babe, it wasn't you. He's just upset."_

_Lucas sighed and walked towards Danny and grabbed his hand, "Danny, Jackson obviously doesn't like me and I can tell you like him…" Lucas smiled when Danny tried to deny it, he shook his head softly. "It's alright. Don't deny it. I really do like you Danny, which is why I am not going to force myself into your life and drive your best friend away. You love him, that's plain to see and I am not going to get in the way of your happiness. I'm just grateful that I got to spend whatever little time I did with you." Lucas leaned in and softly kissed Danny. Danny tried to kiss him back but his mind was trying to understand why he felt a rush of relief._

_When Danny told Jackson about the break-up the next day, it was suffice to say Jackson was thrilled. Neither of them mentioned what occurred between them the day before but it was a constant memory in both of their minds._

* * *

><p>Things changed after the whole incident with Lucas. The pair got closer, Danny finally accepting that he was indeed in love with his best friend and it killed him to know Jackson would never feel the same way. There were more subtle touches. They would lean on each other more when watching TV, brush hands, stand closer together. Anyone else would not have noticed the changes but Danny and Jackson did and they never talked about it.<p>

High school eventually came to an end and both boys got accepted to different colleges. Their parents and friends congratulated them on their acceptances but when their eyes met there was a twin gleam of sadness in their eyes. They hid it well though, even when they had to say goodbye to each other.

* * *

><p><em>The summer came and went and suddenly it was time to part. Jackson had already said good-bye to his parents, his belongings in his car, and he drove off to Danny's house. <em>

_Danny was outside loading the last of his things into his parents' mini-van. He heard the purr of the Porsche as Jackson pulled up to his house. Slamming the truck door shut, he turned around and smiled at Jackson. _

"_Hey," he said as he pulled Jackson into a hug, eyes closing at his warmth._

"_Hey…" Jackson replied as they pulled apart, he stuffed his hands in his pocket and scuffed his shoe against the cement driveway, eyes downcast. "So…this is it, huh?"_

_Danny shifted his feet slightly and sighed, his heart breaking. "I guess so. But Jacks, we'll always be friends even though we'll be going to different schools. You're still going to be my best friend."_

_Jackson laughed bitterly, "I know Dan, but it won't be the same…" _

_Suddenly, Jackson pulled Danny in for a hug, arms wrapping tightly around him and his head buried in Danny's neck._

_Danny's eyes widened for a second at the abrupt movement but he quickly relaxed into the embrace, returning it with the same amount of vigor. He felt his chest tighten and there was a stinging in his eyes._

_Jackson took in a shaky breath forcing his eyes to wait until he got in the car before they shed the tears in them. They pulled apart, discreetly sniffling and chuckled. "I got to go…I have a long drive," Jackson told Danny who nodded numbly. _

"_Alright…" Jackson gave Danny one last breath-taking smile before turning around and getting into his car. Jackson spared his friend a glance before he started the sports car and sped off. Jackson wiped his eyes furiously, blinking away tears as he sped out of Beacon Hills._

* * *

><p>College life was supposed to be fun, exciting, the time to party and enjoy life. For Jackson and Danny the time was torture.<p>

Danny immersed himself into his studies as soon as he got there. His roommate was an ass at best but he had the same blonde hair and hazel eyes that Jackson did. It hurt Danny every time he saw them.

More guys were "out of the closet" in college and Danny frequently got asked out on dates but every time he agreed there was something wrong with every guy. It was frustrating to say the least. The first week had rushed by without a word from Jackson and Danny had never missed him as much as he did then, but he knew that Jackson was probably fine without him. He didn't love him the way Danny did after all.

Jackson loathed college. Not because of all the work or his obnoxious roommate but because he never saw Danny. He went to rush parties and was always encouraged to join a fraternity but he never did. At parties, girls practically threw themselves at him but he always pushed them away.

There was something missing in his life and he often found himself thinking about it in the middle of the night as he tried to ignore Nick's, his roommate, snoring.

It was after that one week of truly being apart, a single week of never seeing or hearing from Danny that Jackson knew.

Danny meant more to him than just a friend. Danny was his best friend but he was the love of his life too, as corny as it sounded.

There was no one who could make him feel the way Danny made him feel because Danny was it. He always had been. Life with Danny just made perfect sense and Jackson kicked himself for never realizing it before. Jackson would be nothing without Danny. He would still be that seventh grade little boy who always felt alone and worthless. Danny brought a light into his life, a flicker of hope. He was his rock and everything Jackson would ever need, he was all Jackson would ever want.

Danny has always been there for Jackson and it was time Jackson showed him how much Danny meant to him.

That's where Jackson was right now.

He banged on the dorm room door, repeatedly and hard. It had taken him eight hours to drive from his university to the University of California but Jackson was more than happy to make the drive. It had taken him another hour to finally locate Danny's dorm room and he had been knocking on the door for nearly five minutes now.

"Damn it! I'm coming!" Danny's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Jackson's heart sped up and nearly stopped as the sudden realization that Danny might reject him finally hit.

How the hell had he not thought about that possibility before he made the trip here?

"What?" Danny asked as he swung the door open to reveal Jackson. His eyes widened at seeing him and then he blushed as he realized he was only in a towel. "Jackson! What are you doing here?"

Jackson swallowed thickly at seeing Danny in only a towel. It wasn't the first time he saw the other in only a towel but it was the first time he had since he had accepted the fact that he loved Danny. His hazel eyes traveled the expense of his body, taking in the tan skin with droplets of water cascading the perfect planes of his chest and abs. The towel hung dangerously low and loose around the slim waist and Jackson had to stop the urge to lick his lips. He shook his head slightly to clear the fog it had built and finally brought his eyes to meet Danny's.

"I need to talk to you and I need you to hear me out completely before you say anything okay?"

Danny frowned at him but nodded, moving out of the way so Jackson could come in. Danny went to sit on his bed, glad his roommate was out for the night, and watched as Jackson started to pace the room.

"Jackson what is it? Are you okay? You're making me nervous."

Jackson sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked to where Danny was sitting. '_He's so gorgeous…please don't hate me after this.'_

He walked over to Danny's bed, bringing Danny's computer chair with him, and sat down in front of him. Jackson looked him in eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking, "Danny, you're my best friend and you're super important to me-"

Danny interpreted him, "I know that Jackson, you're my best friend too."

Jackson chuckled and shook his head, "No interrupting remember?" Danny looked sheepish and nodded. "As I was saying, you have been there for me through everything and you support me no matter how much of a jackass I can be. During sophomore year when I pushed you away, you still stuck by me. This past week without seeing you or talking to you was bad. I never thought I'd miss you so much and it hurt not being with you and well…I-I-I"

Danny's eyebrows knitted together and his heart hammered against his ribs. Was Jackson trying to say what he thought he was going to say? Could he be that lucky?

Jackson sighed and he reached sweaty hands to take Danny's, "Danny, you're more to me than just a friend. I love you, and as cliché as it sounds, you're it for me. There could never be anyone else for me."

Danny just sat there, his body immobile. Jackson had just told him he loved him. Jackson…his straight best friend…Jackson freaking Whittemore…his childhood friend…loved…him.

"Danny?" Jackson questioned worryingly, his heart pounding as Danny didn't say anything to his confession. "Did you hear me?"

"You love me?" Danny managed to get out, disbelief clearly heard in his voice. Jackson only nodded at him, his throat closed up. Danny's body sagged as he let out a laugh, "You have no idea how long I have been wishing for you to say that. That was one of the reasons Lucas broke up with me; he suspected I had feelings for you and he was right."

"He was?"

Danny nodded, "He was. I love you too Jackson, I have for a long time now."

Jackson smiled a smile that usually only Danny ever got to see and leaned in, hesitantly taking Danny's lips in between his own.

Danny snaked one of his hands to cup Jackson's cheek while the other fisted his shirt, almost afraid if he let go, Jackson would change his mind. He moved his lips slowly against the blonde's savoring the moment he never thought would happen. He let out a startled gasp when he felt Jackson's tongue glide against his lip and opened his mouth, inviting the muscle in. Danny's breathing picked up as Jackson leaned forward, making Danny lay down on the bed, Jackson's warm weight hovering over his.

Jackson let his hand caress Danny's cheek as if Danny was the most precious thing in the world. He pulled back and stared into Danny's eyes and shook his head. He didn't understand how he had not recognized the fact that he loved Danny sooner. They had wasted so many years.

"What?" Danny asked as he brought his other hand to cup Jackson's other cheek.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing." He leaned back down and kiss Danny again.

And Jackson knew that he would never want to be anywhere but here, kissing Danny, touching him, telling him he loved him over and over again.

Danny was his best friend but he was so much more than that too. Jackson just regretted that it took him so long to figure it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys so there is one-shot number two of Teen Wolf Couple Mission; for anyone you who has no clue as to what I am talking about, if you read <strong>_**Too In Love To Let It Go**_** the mission is explained. Two down, a lot more to go ^_^ Oh, boy…wish me luck!**

**On another note, I was thoroughly shocked today when I found out that Jackson's last name is spelled Whittemore not Whitmore…wow I have been spelling it wrong this whole time hehe I feel dumb :P**

**To the readers of my other stories, updates are coming this week! so sorry for the wait! :/**

**Anyways, next one-shot will either be a Sterek one, Derek/Lydia one or Lydia/Allison one. And just for the fun of it, I decided to have a poll. Let me know which one you would like to see first, all three will get written eventually, but I want to see which one you want to go first. :)**

**Poll closes on: Decemeber 18, 2011 **

**Review!**


End file.
